


fine, i do love you

by wenjunhei (momorangie)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Arcades, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momorangie/pseuds/wenjunhei
Summary: "Who do you love? Me?"Maybe confessing in a stuffy arcade wasn't so bad.





	fine, i do love you

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoy,, these 2 are my absolute babies pls love them (also, this is kind of sloppy i guess? but do enjoy still)

Jun is stuck in an arcade with Wonwoo.

Look, Jun loves games and he definitely loves Wonwoo (ironically, he says). But to spend his entire afternoon and night in this hot as hell, crappy and stuffy place?

Nuh-uh.

"Hey, Wonwoo. Aren't we going to go home?" Jun asks the guy next to him whose focus was entirely on the screen.

His hands were cramping already, he doesn't know how Wonwoo does this and manages to be a functional adult at the same time.

"Let's just finish this last game, okay? Then I'll treat you to dinner," Wonwoo answers with a smile. He always appreciates how Jun accompanies him to everywhere he wants to go, even if it means being bored all night while watching him enjoy.

But the same thing goes to Wonwoo as well, whenever Jun tells him to watch a movie with him and Won ends up paying for everything. "That's what 'best friends' are for" He said one time.

Jun only answered with silence, which was a good enough reply for Wonwoo.

He knows how Jun is slowly dying from boredom, so he talked. "Is this the perk of being loved by Wen Junhui? Going to an arcade with me then whining?" Wonwoo joked.

"I don't love you."

"You do."

"I don't."

Jun doesn't like losing, and Wonwoo knows that well. He just kept quiet because this will stretch all night.

They went silent for a few seconds when Jun spoke up. "Love is overrated."

The younger wanted to hear more of what Jun was saying. "Care to explain?"

"It's just life's way of saying 'hey, y'all should reproduce'."

"I don't think that's what life is saying, Jun."

"Even if it isn't, it's still overrated. It's unrealistic, unachievable, and just a pain in the ass," He explains.

"So you don't love?" Wonwoo asked him.

Jun stopped for a second. "I do. Funnily, I still do." 

"If you still do, why bother saying everything you said earlier?"

"Just because I still feel it doesn't mean I can't dislike it," Jun pointed out.

Wonwoo went back to teasing the older guy, "Who do you love? Me?" 

"No, not you." At this point, Jun was just being indenial.

"Why accompany me, then?"

"I'm just here because I told Soonyoung I'm busy."

That was ridiculous to both Wonwoo and Jun, but Jun wouldn't admit that. "That doesn't make sense."

"Yeah, it does."

"So, you're telling me, you're only here to establish an alibi?"

"Yes."

"So you don't love me?" Wonwoo was using his good acting skills to show that he was hurt.

Jun felt a surge of panic to see Wonwoo (acting) sad, and he didn't know what to say. "H-huh.."

"You don't love me?"

The taller was confused, was he supposed to say that he's whipped for Wonwoo and let Wonwoo make fun of him or say he doesn't and see a sad Wonwoo?

"I-I..." He was still hesitating to say it, but it's a good time to confess, "I love you."

"Not just like a best friend, but I'm damn head over heels for you, Jeon Wonwoo." Jun spoke softly, in contrast to his pounding heart.

"So, if you feel the same… Just kiss me, you fool."


End file.
